User talk:InvincibleCandy YumYum
Don't remove message! Don't remove messages that already have been sent by another user, unless it's vandalism (Even on your own talk page). Note: If you vandalize anything you can be blocked! Contributing to this wiki isn't for achievements/badges, you'd better stop contributing to the wiki if you continue to get badges by cheating. If you continue to cheat for badges you may be blocked. (This is your last warning!!!!!) From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 05:20, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Don't remove message! A) There was nothing in that message that said removing rude or threatening messages from your talk page is vandalism. B) You are overreacting the **** out of this, I wasn't planning on using the blog so I put one message to remove that from the list of the next achievements for each category. Part of the definition of spam is that it is repetitive and generally bothersome. I did it ONCE, in a way that bothers NOBODY (Except for you, apparently), for ONE BADGE. That is not spamming. C) I'm not CHEATING for Badges. There is no way to cheat. I think if you brought this up with an admin, they would say you were overreacting. I have been diagnosed with mild OCD (NOT LYING) so I compulsively make edits to pages with missing punctuation, spelling errors, etc. and label them as minor edits. That's not spamming or cheating for badges. You'll even notice I've touched up your message for improper grammer, poor word choice, capitalization errors, missing punctuation, etc. D) I respectfully request that: -1- You cease and desist with these messages about spamming and cheating for badges. -2- With your permission, I will be allowed to remove this conversation to free up space. I am not overacting!!! So then what the heck is this? I'm telling the truth; some users have been blocked because of removing messages from their own talk pages. That's called cheating, making a useless/spam blog to get badges!!! Also, don't remove messages to free up space!! If you want to know, I never remove messages from my talk page; click the link. (in this wiki) From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 05:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Please Stop If you refuse to budge on the idea that I am cheating/spamming/whatever, go talk to an admin and see if they can remove the badge and empty my blog rather than ban me. Banning is an overreaction, but if you want to wipe all my badges (If you can even do that), so be it. I really don't care at this point. I just really want to be able to delete these messages. It looks bad on my talk page and at this point it's completely useless. P.S. I touched up your message again. Reply Badges Cant be Removed! I give you a solution, You should use the blog for the plants campaign. That will make the blog is not a spam. Okay you can removed these message if you want. the reply is posted by me. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 07:19, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello, ... I want to play a game. Seeing all those messages from Cofee BAM! (a good friend), I warn you not to erase messages. This is a talk page (makes hand gesture around room), not a place to put ideas of plants. If you want to use your blog or this-ee here. You are not invincible, btw. [[Main Page|'Braains!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 11:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Arf! (I make random noises when angered. Google it.) Don't create a blog for something useless! Blogs are for creating useful stuff. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000'']] 10:24, June 18, 2011 (UTC)